


Cover for A Doll's House by lachatblanche

by Monikitaa



Series: Cover Art [7]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monikitaa/pseuds/Monikitaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to the Dollhouse, where all your dreams and fantasies come true. At a price.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cover for A Doll's House by lachatblanche

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lachatblanche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachatblanche/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Doll's House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/986235) by [lachatblanche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachatblanche/pseuds/lachatblanche). 



> Welcome to the Dollhouse, where all your dreams and fantasies come true. At a price.


End file.
